A Love That Lasts Forever
by Books are our escapes
Summary: three and a half years after Last Sacrifice, Rose Dimitri Lissa and Christian are in Paris for summer vacation. i really suck at summarys, read and you will understand. T 'cause I'm paranoid
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So I absolutely LOVE romitri and decided to make this fic about them. it takes place about 3-4 years after Homecoming (the short story that Richelle wrote about Rose and Dimitri after Last Sacrifice) if you haven't read that yet, don't stress it's no big deal. I hope you enjoy this story, i will try to update as often as possible but I cant promise anything. Rate review all that good stuff!**

_"Everybody stay back" Tasha shouted as she grabbed Lissa and put a gun to her head._

_"No!" I screamed and started running towards her. I looked up at Tasha again and saw that she was now holding Dimitri captive. "No Tasha please stop! Please! Let him go! Please!" I cried as I fell to my knees. I hear I bang and cry even louder. "No! No please no!" I hear another bang and see blood-_

I wake up; gasping and kicking my legs. At first I'm trying to escape from the arms around me. Then I realize whose they are.

"Roza, Roza, are you ok?" I hear his deep, sexy voice ask from behind me. At first I don't even care that he snuck in my room in the middle of the night, I'm just happy he's alive. "Was it that nightmare again?" he asks into my hair. I nod as I snuggle into him more, enjoying the warmth of his body through my thin t-shirt. "It's ok Roza; Tasha is in jail under maximum security. She's not getting out. I won't let her hurt you ever again. Ever. I promise." I think the last bit was more for himself than for me, but he needed to say it.

"Dimitri, you know you aren't supposed to be in here," I mumble, "What is Christian doing? He can't be alone in his room." It was true. As his guardian, Dimitri had to stay with Christian all the time. My charge is Christian's girlfriend and my best friend, Queen of the moroi world, Vasilisa Dragomir.

"Christian is right over there." Dimitri reached over me and pointed to Lissa's bed. I looked over and saw that there were in fact two people lying in the bed. I was happy for Lissa at first, and then I realized what this meant.

"Dimitri! How was I supposed to know it was Christian? What if I woke up before you and saw them? I would have thought it was a Strigoi or something!" I was being playful, but I was kind of mad. At this point I untangled myself from both him and the covers. "I'm going to take a shower, let Lissa and Christian get some rest, they are going to need it today." I called the last bit over my shoulder as I walked into the bathroom of Lissa and I's half of the conjoined suite the four of us were sharing. I took my shower in record time, deciding to save Lissa some hot water. I tied my bathrobe around my waist and pulled my hair up in a bun. I walked out into the room. By now Lissa and Christian were up and walking around, and Dimitri was reading one of his western novels on my bed. I walked over to my dresser and pulled out some clothes. Dimitri got up and came over to me, reached his hand around my head, leaned in like he was going to kiss me, then took my hair out of its bun. He laughed when he saw my face.

"Roza, you know I love your hair down" he chuckled as I slapped him in the arm.

"And I love you" I stood up on my toes and gave him a quick kiss on the mouth. "I'm going to finish getting ready. Christian, Dimitri, please for god's sake go back to your room." They sighed and went into their room. Once the door was shut, I flopped onto my bed and sighed an exasperated sigh.

"Rose, what's wrong?" Lissa asked me in that all knowing way of hers that comes from being my best friend since kindergarten and queen of the Moroi world for four years. She moved to sit on her bed opposite mine.

"Well, I don't know Lissa. It's just, Dimitri and I have never been this open for this long with our relationship, and its kinda weird for me. I mean, I love him, don't get me wrong. It's just strange for me, and he keeps dropping hints about wanting to get married. I know that time when we went too Russia I said I wanted to wait until I was in my twenties, and now that I am I think he is taking it as a go ahead to propose. I just don't know if I'm ready to make that commitment yet. What do you think?" Once I was finished venting to her, I got up and paced around our suite, finally coming to rest in the desk chair.

"Well, he obviously loves you a lot, and you two are going to stay together, no doubt. So getting married won't be all that different from what you guys have right now. I actually think that Christian is going to pop the question soon, just from the way he's been acting." Lissa was smiling ear to ear with the last part, and she was absolutely glowing.

"Liss! That's awesome! Oh my gosh I'm so happy for you! Oh I hope he does, that would be wonderful!" I ran across the room to give her a huge hug.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok guys, here's chapter two! These next few chapters will be coming in quickly, but then it will be a while. I have written a bunch of this story so far, so I know where it is going but I am still open for suggestions! Rate, review please! Love you guys, Enjoy!**

We meet the guys in the lobby of the hotel and go over the plan for the day. We are in Paris on summer vacation enjoying the first summer since Lissa was elected that we don't have to go back to school. For the first part of the day, we were splitting up, us girls going to shop, they guys going off to do… whatever guys do in Paris. Lissa and I each kissed our boyfriends goodbye. Dimitri and I went over the plan for the day and set a place to meet for lunch. Lissa and I went into the first store we saw with clothes in the window. We tried on a few different outfits, and ended up getting one each. Mine was a pair of light blue jeans, a red ¾ sleeve top with a cool splatter pattern on it, and a pair of black combat boots. Lissa got a white sundress with pineapples on it. We went into a few more stores and by the time we got to the restaurant we each had three or four bags filled with clothes, shoes, and jewelry. We see the guys are waiting to get us a table.

"Table for four, inside please." I hear Dimitri ask the hostess. I catch his eye and silently ask if they made it through the morning without any problems. I see him nod such a small nod if you weren't looking for it you wouldn't have noticed it. I smile and follow the hostess as she leads us to our table.

"So what did you guys do?" Lissa directs her question to both of the men, but I know she was really asking Christian.

"Well, we walked around, went into a few stores. Nothing to exciting." Christian summed up as he glanced over the menu. "So what are you guys thinking of getting?" he continued. I glanced over the menu and saw nothing that interested me too much.

"I don't think I'm going to get much, my stomach hasn't been feeling good lately" I saw Dimitri's worried face and added quickly, "I'm fine, I just haven't been very hungry lately."

We ordered our food and talked for a while about the plan for the afternoon. We were going to do some touristy stuff; the Arc de Triomphe, the Louvre, all leading up to a romantic dinner on top of the Eiffel Tower. Once our food came, we ate and left the check. We then walked over to the Arch de Triomphe, Lissa and Christian holding hands and walking in front of Dimitri and I, who were doing the same thing. We took a bunch of pictures at the arch, and then went to the Louvre to see some art. We saw the Mona Lisa, the Venus de Milo, and Liberty Leading the People. Lastly we went to the Eiffel Tower for our romantic dinner. We took the elevator to the viewing deck and walked over to our tables. Dimitri, Lissa, and I all sat down, but Christian reached into his jacket and got down on one knee. Lissa and I both gasped and smiled.

"Queen Vasilisa Sabina Rhea Dragomir, will you marry me?" Christian asked, grinning, as he looked up at her with eyes full of nothing but love.

"Yes! Yes Christian Ozera, I will marry you!" she said through tears of joy. Christian got up and hugged her. They kissed and laughed and smiled for a good two minutes, then Christian put the ring on Lissa's left ring finger.

"Is this what you two were doing this morning?" I asked Dimitri, "Ring shopping?" He smiled but said nothing. We ate a candlelit dinner, and afterwards a string quartet came out and started playing a ballad. Dimitri pushed back his chair and held out his and to me. I smiled and took his hand. I looked over at Lissa and Christian and they were already dancing. I draped my hands around Dimitri's neck, and he put his around my waist. I rested my head against his shoulder.

"You know, with Lissa and Christian getting engaged and all, I was thinking-"

"No. Dimitri I love you, you know I do, but I'm not ready to get married yet." Dimitri cut me off before I could finish.

I know Roza, I know. But that's not what I was going to say. I was going to say that because Lissa and Christian are getting married, they are probably going to want to live together. That would mean that we would have to be right near them…"

"Dimitri Belikov, are you asking me to move in with you?" He bent down and kissed my forehead in way of answering, his hand reaching up to take my hair out of the braid I had put it in. I raised my hand to meet his, and moved it to cup my face. I tilted my head up, and he tilted his down. Our lips met, and he held me in his embrace as we danced through the night. After hours of dancing, we went back to the hotel.

**So what do you think so far? Good? Not good? Let me know in a review! Also I think I might start a question of the day at the end of each chapter. Let me know if you would like that!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyyyy! Chapter three is here! I really hope you like it, if you have thought it a bit slow so far, after this chapter it gets a bit more exciting! Rate/Review all of that good stuff. Enjoy!**

"Hey Liss do you know if we have any Advil?" I shout from the bathroom of our hotel room.

"No, I don't think so. Here, lay down and-"

"No! Lissa I will not let you use spirit to heal a stomach ache! Lissa I can't take the darkness from you anymore, you know that, so you have to be careful with when you use it." Ever since we lost the bond, I have been stricter with Lissa about how she uses spirit. "If I broke my leg or something then yeah, I would let you heal me. But a stomach ache isn't worth it."

"Rose, you have had this stomach ache for a week at least. Please let me heal you." she put a little compulsion into the last part.

"Ok, you can heal me. But just this once, I mean it!" I lay down on the bed, and Lissa comes over and puts her hands above my stomach, using spirit to heal me.

"There, all better. Now if you and Dimitri don't mind, Christian and I would like to have tonight to ourselves, to celebrate our engagement." She made it sound like a question, but she knew I would say yes.

"Fine, but remember the self defense I have taught you, and if anything does happen, scream really really loud so Dimitri and I can hear you." I slipped into guardian mode for a second there. "And don't forget to have fun!" I added the last part with a wink.

After a little while, Dimitri came into my room and Lissa went into Christian's. When Dimitri came in, I got up out of my bed and draped my arms around his neck and gave him a kiss. He deepened the kiss, and we fell back on the bed.

"Mmm, I love you Roza." He mumbled as he twined his fingers through my hair.

"Dimitri, can you promise me something?" I snuggled up to him as I asked him.

"Of course Rose, what is it?"

"Can you promise me that you will never leave me?"

"Roza, why would I ever leave you?"

"I don't know, you might want kids, and we both know that is one thing I can't give you." Dhampirs can't have kids with each other. There is something in our DNA that doesn't allow us to have kids with others of our kind. It is something I have never understood, and why it is usually frowned upon for Dhampirs to be in a serious relationship or get married.

"Do you want kids?" he asks me. I have to think about this for a while.

"I don't know Dimitri, I love you, and I want to stay with you for the rest of my life. I want kids, but I want you even more." I lean in and give him a kiss. "On the other hand, having kids would mean I would have to be out of action for at least a year, so I can raise the child. Then if we are both in service, they wouldn't have any parents around. Dimitri, if I did have kids, I would want them to have at least one parent around for them. I grew up with so little contact with my mom, and I only met my dad a few years ago. I don't want my kids to go through that."

"Roza, if we did have kids somehow, I would make sure they will always have a parent around. I'm sure if we ask, Lissa and Christian would love to take care of them. And remember, we could always adopt if we really want to have a child, and then you wouldn't have to be out of service on maternity leave."

"Can we finish talking about this in the morning?" I say as I play with the hem of his pajama pants. He slips his hands up my top and pulls me in for a kiss.

Sure Roza." He leans in and kisses me, getting more and more passionate.

**Oooooohhhhhhhhh! It's getting steamy! It might be a little longer before I post the next few chapters, but I'm not sure.**

**Ok so I got a few reviews wanting a QOTD so since Halloween just passed, **

**What were you for Halloween? And if you didn't dress up, what is you favorite type of candy?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! So I know a bunch of you have been expecting this was coming, but here it is anyways. This will probably be the last quick-update I'm going to post for a while; I have to work on the next few chapters a bit more. I really hope you guys like this chapter; let's see if we can get to ten reviews! R/R please!**

I wake up to Dimitri kissing me.

"Good morning beautiful." He leans back from the kiss. "How was your sleep?"

"Wonderful. You?" I look lovingly into his gorgeous deep brown eyes, and he gives me a quick kiss on my lips.

"Amazing. Now, we should get ready, we have a flight to catch." I groaned and got up out of our surprisingly comfortable bed. I realized I wasn't wearing any clothes as I got up. I turned around and saw Dimitri's face.

"See anything you like?" I joke.

"Lots." He grins at me then gets up out of bed. He grabs some clothes and starts getting dressed, prompting me to do the same. I bang on the beige door connecting our two hotel rooms.

"Lissa! Christian! You guys need to get up." I shout through the thin wall. Lissa comes through the door with Christian in tow.

"Geez Rose, no need to shout we are right here." Lissa laughs. I don't need our bond to know that she had an amazing time last night with Christian, she was practically glowing. If I could see her aura, I bet it would be flaring up right now.

"Alright everyone, we have a flight to catch. We are heading back to the Court." Dimitri filled everyone in. I grab my red and black suitcase and Lissa's pale pink and purple polka-dotted suitcase and start walking to the door. As I walked out into the hall, I knew Dimitri was right behind me. We went down to the parking lot and put the bags in the rental car. I moved to get into the driver's seat, but Dimitri beat me to it as always. We laughed and I slapped him playfully on the arm.

"One of these days, I will beat you to the driver's seat, comrade." I laughed as I slipped into the passenger's seat.

"Keep telling yourself that Rose." He chuckled as he pulled out of the parking lot and on to the highway.

"So Lissa, have you guys made any plans yet for the wedding?" I turn towards the back seat. My messy black pony-tail whips my headrest as I turn around.

"Not really, we know the court will want to make a big deal about this. The wedding of the new queen is bound to be a big deal. They are probably going to be mad that they missed the proposal." Lissa's voice is filled with nothing but love for Christian. He reached his hand across the seat and squeezed her leg. She put her hand on top of his, and the smiled at each other. They intertwine their fingers and look deeply into each other's eyes. I feel something on my black jeans and have a moment of panic. I look down to see what it is, and see Dimitri's hand. I lean over and give him a quick kiss on the cheek, then grab his hand.

We get to the airport about twenty minutes later, and we go through security with no problems. Thankfully, they didn't pick up our silver stakes on the x-ray. We then went into the food court to get some breakfast. I took one look at Lissa and knew she needed to feed. I looked at Christian and knew the same was true for him.

"Dimitri, they need blood. Look at them, when was the last time Christian feed?" I whispered to him. I know there is a private room where Moroi could go to feed, but I didn't know where it was. Thankfully, Dimitri did. We had to walk all the way around the food court to get there. Luckily there wasn't a line for the feeders, so Lissa and Christian shared one. After they fed, we went over to our gate. We found four seats in a row. Lissa and Christian sat in between Dimitri and me.

"Flight 221 to Philadelphia, priority tickets now boarding. Flight 221 now boarding." We hear over the intercom.

"That's us, let's go get in line" Christian says while he grabs his carryon bag. The rest of us follow suit and get in line. We have first class tickets, so we had nice big seats. This was especially helpful for Dimitri, who at 6'7", had a very hard time in coach. I laugh as I remember the time Dimitri and I went to Russia together and had to sit in coach.

"Why are you laughing?" Dimitri asks me.

"Oh, I was just remembering our trip to Russia, and how you had such a hard time sitting in coach." I reply with a grin.

"Ahh yes, that was difficult, but I had fun in Russia with you Roza." He pulls me into a hug and kisses the top of my head.

"Oh my God! Wait didn't your grandmother say something about a wedding in our future? Maybe she meant Lissa and Christian!" I half shouted at Dimitri. "Didn't she say she saw a wedding in the future? Everyone thought it was about us, but now I think it's about Lissa and Christian." I look up at him, and see him looking at Christian. That's weird.

"Yeah, she did say that didn't she. Well I guess it did mean Lissa and Christian." He suddenly got very quiet, even for Dimitri. I wonder what's going on with him.

"Rose, Rose wake up. Roza, we are here." Dimitri is shaking my arm as he tries to wake me up. I fling out my arm without really thinking about it. I feel it make contact with someone's stomach. I open my eyes and see Dimitri smiling down at me. It was his stomach that I hit. No wonder my hand hurts so much. I get up out of my insanely comfy plane seat and grab my stuff out of the overhead compartment.

We got back to the court with very few problems. I started to go to my room in the royal chambers when I remembered what Dimitri asked me on top of the Eifel Tower. I smiled and started packing up my stuff. Dimitri came over a little while later to help me carry my stuff over to his room. He helped me unpack most of my stuff then sent me to go get the rest of it. I went into my room and started gathering my pictures of my wall and bedside table. There was a picture of the four of us last year on Lissa's birthday. I looked at it and smiled, remembering that day. It reminded me of something that had been bugging me for a little while. I finished putting my pictures and things in a box and went over to Dimitri's- our- room.

"Dimitri, I need to talk to you about something." I said over my box as I walked in. I put the box down next to our dresser and smoothed down my red tank top.

"Sure Roza, what is it?" he went over and sat on our bed.

"I'm late Dimitri." I plopped down next to him on the bed. He put his arms around me and rested his chin on my head.

"What do you mean you're late?" Then it dawned on him. "Roza, you don't mean, but that's not possible! Are you sure?"

"No, I haven't taken a test yet, but I picked one up earlier at the drug store. I pulled out the little white box that said 'Pregnancy Test' on it. "I was waiting to tell you first."

"Rose, this isn't possible. You know we can't have kids; we were talking about it the other night. It is physically impossible. You know that if somehow you are pregnant I will support you every step of the way, but it just isn't possible." He seems so adamant about the fact that I'm not pregnant, and honestly I hope he is right.

"Why don't I take the test, just in case? You're probably right but I don't want any surprises." He nodded and I walked into the bathroom. I took the test then walked out to sit next to him again. "And now we have to wait." It was the longest two minutes of my life. When time was up we looked at each other, took a deep breath, and then looked down at the test.

**Well, what do you guys think? Is she pregnant? If so, HOW? That's the big question isn't it? Well, that and "Doctor Who?" (if you get that reference good job, and it's not just because that's a TV show that your geeky friend watches!) Also, I stuck a little Sherlock reference in there, the first person to find it gets a shoutout! **

**QOTD: so because I was just talking about it so much, What is your favorite British TV show?**


	5. SORRY

**Hey guys, I am SOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry that i havent posted in FOREVER. i have been so busy with school and the holidays and midterms. i am working on some more chapters, hopefuly they will be up soon. again i am super duper sorry and i promise i will be better about updating! Bye!**

**-Belle**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Again I am SUPER sorry that this is soooo overdue, but better late than never right? Anyways here is the new chapter, I promise I will try to be better about updating on time.**

We see a little blue plus sign. I am pregnant.

"How is this even possible? We can't-"

"But we did and we are. We will figure out a way to take care of this Dimitri, don't worry. We always do don't we?" I pull him in for a quick kiss, and we hear a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," he says as he gets up and walks over to the door.

"Hello Dimitri, has Rose moved in yet?" It's Lissa at the door.

"Hey Liss, what's up?" I come up behind Dimitri and answer for him.

"Well, I was thinking that tonight the four of—wait, what's that?" She indicates the pregnancy test in my hand.

She moves to grab it but I block her, pulling my arm behind my back to hide it. Dimitri puts his arm around me and assures Lissa that it's nothing. She doesn't believe us but goes on her way.

"Are we going to tell them?" he wraps me in a hug once Lissa leaves.

"We are definitely going to tell them, I just don't know when. I think we should see the court OB/GYN first, make sure this is real, and try and figure out how it happened. Then maybe we could tell them tonight?" I look up at him, and hope that our baby gets his deep brown eyes.

"I think that sounds like a wonderful idea Roza, let's go right now," we both grab our stakes and head out the door, hand in hand.

"Well, I don't know how you did it, but yes, Rose, you are pregnant. At the moment I cannot tell if the baby will be Moroi or Dhampir, but we should be able to tell by the second trimester," Dr. Song explained to us, checking her silver clipboard. "There is always the chance that your baby will have some sort of defect or be a completely new race. Whatever happens, we will want to keep an extra close eye on you, Guardian Hathaway."

"Will I have to stop guarding Lissa?" I really want her to say no, but I know the chances are slim.

"Not at first. However as you get farther along, you will have to take medical leave to protect you and the baby." Doctor Song tucks a piece of her curly, blonde hair behind her ear, "We will, of course, want to keep this baby a secret. We don't want someone to try and take it from you." Doctor Song finishes going over the results of my tests, then lets us go on our way.

After leaving Dr. Song's office, Dimitri and I start to head back to our room. it is a beautiful spring day, the sun is shining, the birds are chirping, a gentle breeze is blowing. i look up at Dimitri, and, seeing a worried look on his face, grabbed his hand and said, "Hey, don't worry. we wont let anything happen to our child, it will be safe."

"I know Rose, i know," Dimitri pulls me in for a comforting hug, "come on, lets go out for dinner tonight. I think that is what Lissa came over to ask us about." we walk to the restaurant and see Liss and Christian, just as Dimitri guessed. we sat down across from Lissa and Christian at the royal table (one of the perks of being the queen's guardian).

"Hey Rose, Dimitri," Lissa greets us, "where were you today Rose? I was looking for you." I glance over at Dimitri, asking with my eyes if we should tell them now. He gives me a small, almost imperceptible nod.

Grabbing Dimitri's hand, I take a deep breath. "There is something we need to tell you guys," I start and see the wonder on Lissa and Christians faces. I look at Dimitri one more time before saying, "I'm pregnant."

"You're WHAT?" Lissa shouts. "How the hell are you pregnant? That isn't possible! Unless-"

"Nooooooo. No no no no, it is ours. We just aren't sure how this happened," Dimitri interjected.

"So, what are you guys going to do?" christian asked.

"Well, to be honest," I looked up at Dimitri, "we don't really know yet. Rose can keep guarding you, Lissa, for now at least. In a few months, however, she will need to take leave," Dimitri explains. Nothing really happens for the rest of our dinner, and when we get back to our room, Dimitri lays down next to me, kisses me goodnight, and we go to sleep.

**Hey guys, what do you think? Sorry that it was so short, i will try to make them longer. Once more, i am super super super sorry for being AWOL for soo long. Thank you so much to Steph Hathaway for continuously encouraging me, and for wanting me to keep going. Thank you to all my readers who asked me to update during that time, you guys rock. **


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Here you go, a new chapter. I am dedicating this chapter to my friend who (for some reason) ships Adrian and Rose, and has been bugging me to bring him in. You know who you are ;). Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please rate and review**

"Why hello Rose, it has been quite a while hasn't it?" I look up and see I am in a garden, and a familiar one at that. I breathe in, smelling the gorgeous flowers. Instantly, I know where I am. I spin around and see his bright green eyes. He is right; it has been a long time since we spoke last. I walk a few feet and sit down on a wooden bench across from him.

"Hello Adrian, it is nice to see you again, but I thought we discussed the dream walking." I smile, plucking a flower from a nearby vine. "And what, if I may ask, is the reason for this visit?"

"Well, after I heard that you and the queen were back from your vacation, I thought I should just say hello and see how you are doing."

"Adrian. I know you better than that. What is the real reason you are here?"

"I heard some things about you and Dimitri. I wanted to find out if they were true."

I sigh, how on earth could he have heard about this already? Dimitri and I have only told Lissa and Christian, who else could know?

"How did you hear about that? We barely just told Lissa and Christian!" I shout, getting up from my bench and deciding to pace the garden. A butterfly flies around me and lands on my shoulder. I am once again astounded by the detail of these dreams. I look over at Adrian again and see the confused look on his face. Shoot. He doesn't know that I'm pregnant. "And why did you have to come to my dreams? Couldn't you have just come up to me during the day and asked me?" Finally, the butterfly takes off from my shoulder; I return to my bench.

"What are you talking about? I had heard that the two of you were going to get married right after the big royal wedding," he obviously disregarded my second question, but at this point I didn't care. Who is going around saying that Dimitri and I are getting married?

"No, that's not true. Do you see a ring on my finger?" I hold out my left hand for him to inspect, he obviously doesn't find anything. "Now, who told you that?"

"Now, what I would like to know is what you thought I knew. What could I know that would make you react like that?" He dodged my question. Again. I think about whether or not I should tell him or just ignore his questions as he did with mine.

"Maybe, if you come and talk to me in the real world tomorrow I might tell you. Goodnight Adrian." Getting the obvious hint, he nods and ends the dream.

When I wake up the next morning, I remember that it is the first day of royal wedding planning. I drag myself out of bed and get dressed. I hear the shower running, and at first I am slightly confused, but then I remember with a smile that Dimitri and I live together now. He comes out of the bathroom with a white towel around his waist and his long hair pulled back in a little ponytail. Smiling, I remind him of the fact that Lissa and Christian are starting to plan their wedding today. While we are both getting dressed, I decide to tell him about my dream the night before and my conversation with Adrian.

"Last night I had an interesting dream," I begin, catching his attention almost immediately. "Adrian visited me to try and clear up some rumors he had heard about the two of us." Right away, I saw the worry in Dimitri's eyes. His mind went exactly where mine did. He looked down at my stomach, and I just shook my head. "That is what I thought at first as well, but that isn't what Adrian had heard at all. He thought that we were engaged." I look up at his beautiful face, and see his eyes shift to the side for a split second. I decide to ignore it for now; I stand up on my tiptoes and give him a quick kiss on the cheek. Grabbing my stake, I start heading out the door.

"Rose, please help me explain that I don't need a big wedding!" Lissa ran up to me as Dimitri and I entered the room. "I just want to have the people whom I love with me there; I don't need a big ceremony or a fancy dress." She sighs and flops onto a couch in the middle of the throne room. Looking around, I see that the preparations have already begun. There were flower samples on the far wall and Lissa had been standing on a pedestal getting fitted for her gown. Christian was sitting on a couch on the side of the room and I could see him smirking at all the fuss.

Somewhat ignoring her question, I ask Lissa, "So Liss, what's the dress going to look like?" I see her shoulders slump and Christian smile bigger.

"That is what we have been trying to figure out! The council wants me to have a big fancy dress that has these ugly pleats and flowers all over it, but I just want a plain simple wedding gown. I don't mind if it is green, I just don't want to have a big fancy dress." After finishing her spiel, Lissa turns around and sees Christian laughing. She walks over to him and sits in his lap, "And what, may I ask, are you laughing at?"

Christian smiles at her and kisses the top of her head. "I, my dear Lissa," he began, wrapping his arms around her, "was thinking about the first time we met in the church attic. You were so tentative, not wanting to get close. Now look at us, you are the queen and we are planning our wedding." She smiles and gives him a quick kiss.

"Nice save, you were almost in trouble." I smiled; they are perfect for each other. I look up at Dimitri, smile, and lean against his arm.

After a few more hours of wedding plans, we walk out into the courtyard. "Hello, Little Dhampir. I have been waiting quite a while for you to come out. Perhaps we could continue our discussion from last night?" Adrian looks at Dimitri, then looks back over to me. "What was it you were so worried I would find out about?"

I look up at Dimitri, and see that he understands what Adrian is asking about. I sigh; turn back to Adrian, and say, "Adrian, if we tell you this, you must promise that you won't say anything about it. To anyone. Can you promise me that?"

"Yes, I promise I won't tell anyone," he replies dryly. I can tell that he is not thrilled about having to keep a big secret.

I take a deep breath, "I'm pregnant." Immediately, I see his shock.

"Wait- you're pregnant? But… how?" Adrian stumbles over his words, "Is it yours?" he directs the last part at Dimitri.

"Yes of course it is mine. Who else could be the father?" even though it was only his second time being asked this question, I could tell that Dimitri was already tired of answering it.

"We don't quite know how this happened yet, but we are going to keep it." I finish, answering Adrian's other question.

Parting ways, I can tell that Adrian will struggle to keep his promise. I don't want someone else like Victor to come along and try to take our child. I won't let it happen. We wait a few more minutes for Lissa and Christian to come out, they were just finishing up when we left. When they do, I link arms with Lissa and pull her ahead of the boys. We talk about some details of the wedding, giggling like teenage girls. We were 21 now, but I couldn't help but feel like we were back at St. Vladimir's, walking through the courtyard laughing about some long forgotten joke.

**I hope you liked that chapter, let me know what you think in the comments!**

**QOTD: do you speak or are learning to speak a second language? Which one? If not, do you wish you did know a second language?**


	8. Sorry again (AN)

**Hi everyone, I know it has been a completely UNACCEPTABLE amount of time since I updated, and I gravely apologize. I have suffered serious writers block. I was also super busy with school. Now that it is summer vacation I hope to get some more done on this story. I am going to try to write a few chapters before my next update, so it will still be a little while, but please keep an eye out if you have enjoyed this story. **

**Thank you to everyone who has left a review, I am so sorry for not updating. **

**I love you all, my darlings**

**-Belle-**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! So super sorry it has been so long since the last update! I promise this summer I will try much harder to be better. Anyways, this chapter is kinda short, but there is a surprise at the end. Thank you guys so much for sticking with this story and not giving up on me. I love all you guys so much. **

**Here you go!**

I look into the mirror, smoothing my hands over my gold bridesmaids dress. It is a full length gown with an empire waist and a sweetheart neckline. Smiling, I see my baby bump. It just started showing and it seems I have created some problems with the design of the dresses. The wedding is in a few weeks and, unfortunately, Lissa is none too happy with the guest list.

"Rose, can I come in?" my smile grows wider when I hear his voice.

"Of course, Comrade." When Dimitri opens the door I hear him gasp. Turning around, I see his face slack, eyes locked with mine.

"Oh my Roza, you look absolutely gorgeous." I almost didn't hear him. Dimitri is wearing his tux for the wedding and has effectively turned my knees to putty. He is wearing his hair down, tucked behind one ear. I walk towards him and reach my hand up, untucking it and twirling his hair around my fingers.

Dimitri starts leaning in to kiss me, but right before our lips touch, he bends down and kisses my stomach. I playfully hit his shoulder, and then pull him back up to kiss me.

"You can't give our baby all your love, comrade, especially not while wearing that tux." He smirks at me, kisses my forehead, and then sits down on our bed. "Honey could you unzip me please? I need to get out of this thing." Laughing, he pulls me closer to get to my zipper.

"I hope you are aware that you are going to have to be in this dress for more than ten minutes in a few days."

"What! Alright that's it. I'm not going to be in this wedding then. Lissa can find a new maid of honor, heck, I might not even go to the wedding!" I exclaim jokingly.

"Hate to break it to you Roza, but even if you do drop out of the wedding, you're still my date. And Lissa's head guardian." He informs me.

Plopping down on the bed I respond, "Details, details." Dimitri shucks off his jacket and lies down next to me.

"Oh my god! Liss, this necklace is beautiful, I love it." I turn slightly to get a better view of the gorgeous emeralds and gold hanging around my neck. Turning around, I give my best friend a hug. It is a week before the wedding and we are going over final arrangements. "And, oh please tell me these are my shoes!" I squeal as I see the most beautiful pair of gold and green sparkly pumps sitting in the corner.

"Yes, Rose, those are yours." Lissa laughs. "As long as you feel okay walking in them, I don't want anything to happen to your baby." She knows I hate it when people try to make accommodations for me because I am pregnant. I am only about three and a half months along, but I have an obvious belly already.

After changing out of our dresses we walk together back to Lissa's room; the four of us are meeting for dinner together. As soon as we get to her room, I sensed something was up. Dimitri is talking to Christian and looks... nervous. He is never nervous. When the boys hear us enter they both turn around. As soon as he sees me all traces of nervousness leave his face.

"Ready to go, ladies?" Christian asks, holding his arm out for Lissa. Suppressing a laugh, I look over at Dimitri. I see he is also trying to hold in a laugh and smile. Dimitri holds his arm out for me, almost mocking Christian, and we leave the room.

Walking to the restaurant I see Dimitri worrying at his lip. As soon as we get home I will ask him what he is so nervous about.

We walk inside and everyone bows for Lissa and Christian. I, on the other hand, get a handful of disapproving looks. Seeing this, Dimitri wraps his arm around me a little tighter, daring anyone to say something.

After we order our dinner, Dimitri takes my hands in his and looks into my eyes. He brushes a stray piece of hair behind my ear and places a kiss on my forehead. He pulls his hands away and I notice they are shaking.

"Roza, oh my beautiful Roza." Dimitri clears his throat. He stands up and reaches into his jacket and—oh God he is getting down on one knee. Clearing his throat again, he continues. "When- when I saw you for the first time, I thought to myself, 'she is going to be so much trouble'. I knew I would have to deal with you cracking jokes. I never thought I would fall in love with you. I have loved you for so many years, through so many troubles, I have watched you lose someone, witnessed your losing me, and worst of all, lost you myself. After Tasha fired that shot, I thought I would never be whole again. I had just lost the most important person in the world; I lost not only a lover, but a friend. You are my world, Roza, my life, my love, my everything. I never want either of us to go through the pain of losing a love again. Roza, would you make me the happiest man in the world and be my wife, forever and always?

**Well? What will she say? Hehe, I am going to make you wait just a bit. I still have to write the next chapter, and I am going to northern Canada next week and won't have wifi for a few days. **

**QOTD: did you or anyone you know go to San Diego Comic Con? If so, HOW WAS IT? Did you/they cosplay? If you didn't go, who would you have cosplayed as if you went?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! I am actually on time this time *mini party complete with confeti*. So i got some wonderful reviews from you guys, thank you to everyone who did leave a review! i know i left the last chapter on a clifhanger, so i will leave you to read!**

"Yes, I'll marry you." Dimitri smiles and everyone starts cheering and clapping. Dimitri moves to put the ring on my finger. I pull away.

"But not yet. Not right now. Dimitri, I love you, but I don't want to get married right now. Lissa and Christian are getting married in a week, we have our baby. People keep talking about us and saying that it can't be yours. It kills me to hear that. I have so much stress from their wedding, this baby, just everything. I don't want us to lose this baby, dimitri. When we do get married I want us to be able to have a family. This could be our only chance at having a child of our own. I don't want to risk this." Saying no to him kills me, but I have to do it. I am only 21 years old, I'm too young to get married. I reach up to my face and feel tears. Pushing my chair back, I start to leave the resteraunt.

"Please, don't follow me. I just need to be alone right now."

I walk into our room and grab my phone. I can barely see the numbers through my tears as I dial.

"Mom?" I croak.

"Hey honey, what's up? Rose, are you ok?"

"I don't know mom, I don't know. Dimitri just proposed."

"Rose! Oh that's wonderful! Oh I am so happ-"

"Mom, I said no." I cut her off. I am crying even more now as I hear her call my dad over.

"He proposed? Without asking your father first?" I hear my dad half shout into the phone. He didn't ask Abe?

"Yes Daddy, he asked me to marry him. And Lissa is getting married in a week! I love him and do want to marry him, but I am twenty one years old!"

"Rose honey calm down, be careful of the-"

"The baby I know! I know I am pregnant! Why do people keep reminding me? I know that I am pregnant and I know that this could be my only chance! I don't want to lose this baby and if I had to plan another wedding the stress would be too damn much!" I hear silence on the other line, then the dial tone. We lost connection. Looking around our apartment, I start gathering all my stuff. I am looking for a box when I hear a knock on the door.

"Go away Dimitri. Please." I say through my tears. I hear the door open behind me and spin around, ready to walk out.

"It's me Rose, it's ok." It's Lissa. I run into her arms and she holds me as I cry into her shoulder. After a few minutes, she pulls away and looks at me. "Are you ok honey? Really truly ok?"

I shake my head, not able to speak.

"I think I'm going to move back into my old apartment. At least for a little bit. I just need some space." I turn around and continue packing my stuff up.

"Roza, Rose, can i-"

"No, Dimitri. I need some space. I am twenty one years old! You ask me to move in with you, get me pregnant, and then propose without even asking my father first!" I finally find a box and start shoving my stuff into it.

Dimitri sighs and starts to help me pack my stuff. When he reaches for a photo of the four of us, I swat his hand away. "I love you, but I need space."

"Rose, please just listen. I know that you don't want to get married yet, I understand. But please, take the ring. Even if you don't wear it, it is a promise that I will always be here for you. And if one day you decide you are ready to get married, even if that is in twenty years, I will be right here next to you."

Nodding, I move into Dimitri's arms. "I love you, Comrade. I am sorry I blew up about this. I'm just not ready yet." Nodding, Dimitri kisses the top of my head.

"I know, Roza. I know."

"But really? You didn't ask my dad? If anyone were going to do that I would have thought it would be you." I chastise.

"I'm sorry Roza. When we were in Paris I helped Christian get the ring for Vasilisa. As we were checking out, I saw this," he opens the box again for me and I see the most stunning ring. "I knew I had to get it for you. I didn't know when I would propose, but I knew that when I did, it would be with this ring."

"Dimitri, I love it. It almost looks like… the necklace. The necklace victor gave me. Oh Dimka, I love it," it was an abstract golden rose with a deep red stone in the middle. He closed the box and handed it to me, folding my fingers over the lid of the box and kissing each knuckle.

"Roza, I am sorry if I caused you worry. Я люблю тебя , Роза, and I love our baby. Will you stay here, with me?" Dimitri almost begs. Sighing, I nod my head.

"I will stay, but I won't keep the ring. I want you to keep it. When I am ready for marriage, I will tell you." Dimitri nods and takes the ring box and puts it into his bed side drawer.

**Well? was it what you were expecting? hopefully i got some of you guys, and im sorry! but hey, not everything is perfect. i have decided that i wont post the next chapter until i get a total of 40 reviews! so please, if you would like to see **SPOILER** a royal marriage, please please please leave a review. even if you hated it, tell me!**

**QOTD: Have you ever seen a show on broadway or some other big theatre? if so, what did you see?**


	11. I feel so bad I'm so sorry guys

**I am so so so so so sorry you guys! I really do like you! I am still writing this fic, but it will be on hiatus for a little while longer. I recently watched the new Disney move ****_Descendants_**** and OH MY LORD IT WAS AMAZING I AM SO OBSESSED I JUST CANNOT DEAL WITH IT IT IS SO GOOD. I have a few fics I'm writing for that in progress, I may post them here as a way to appease you. **

**I have (kinda) started the next chapter, it will be Lissa and Christians wedding. The only excuse I have given myself until now for not updating is I did say I was going to wait until I got 40 reviews and there are still only 38. **

**Anyways I promise I do love you guys, I have just been obsessed with this new fandom lately. I will probably post some of my fics up here soon. For those of you who have watched it I have a few one shots done and they are Jaylos and Bal, I am working on a Jaylos multi chap, another one shot, and a Devie one shot. **

**So so so sorry**

**Belle~~**


End file.
